M16A3
As the standard U.S. infantry weapon in reality, the M16A3 'Assault Rifle is the default primary weapon in Combat Arms. It is every starting player's default weapon, so there is no cost involved to use it. Many people complain that it is too weak, or is a headshot attracted by those who use it. The M16 is used mainly by those who do not have enough GP or NX to spend on other weapons, or those who want to save up GP. In-game, the M16 possesses both burst fire as well as an automatic firing mode. Background The M16 is the U.S. designation for the AR-15 rifle, and has been the standard infantry weapon for the U.S. army for approximately five decades. It first entered the U.S. army as M16A1 in 1963 during the Vietnam War. However, it jammed frequently to the stick-grained powder which jammed the gun from moisture in Vietnam. The later generation M16A2 have fixed the problem. The M16A3 is the fully automatic variant of the M16A2 in real life and a common misconception about it is that it comes with a detachable carry handle. In reality, it has the same iron sights as the M16A2, though in-game the detachable carry handle and optics rail underneath is still featured. It is the least used variant of the M16 family, used primarily by the US Navy SEALs and USAF. The latest version M16A4 is the standard assault rifle of the U.S. Marines and some units of the U.S. Army. Overview The M16A3 was originally called the M16A4, but since the A4 does not have a fully automatic option in real life, the name was changed to M16A3, which is the automatic version of the M16A2.Even though, the M16A3's carry handle has the removing knobs located on the left side, the carrying handle is still not removed for attachment of optics, a rail is simply attached to the top of it. The only variants of the M16/M4 family to not have the carry handle are the M4A1 SOPMOD and the M4A1 CQBR, Weak Points Due to the fact that it is so easy to obtain, the M16A3 is significantly nerfed from its reality counterpart. Compared to other weapons, players find this weapon as greatly inferior. The biggest issue with the M16A3 is the power. At a borderline 5 - 6 shot kilthumb|right|272px|Grave Digger Combat Armsl, it is one of the weakest weapons in the entire game (including pistols). Even with its decent rate of fire, this gun is still incredibly slow at killing someone. Another major drawback of this gun is its spread, which expands quickly and recovers slowly, making hip-fire very difficult. With all these facts combined, the M16A3 is a terrible weapon for rushing as one would lose in almost any type of face to face combat against a decent player. thumb|right|250pxWhen using the M16A3 as a main weapon, camping is the only way to go unless the player is significantly better than everyone else in the game. The player should be concealed in a path which the enemies frequently take, and attack them unexpectedly from behind. After killing one or two people, the player should move to another spot continue the process. The M16A3 should only be used at face to face combat in long-range combat, where enemies may not be skilled enough to kill the player effectively, and where the M16A3's accuracy wins out. Keep in mind that the power drops off to 7 shot kill over long range, and it is still no match for weapons such as the G36E. Note that if you get a couple headshots with this weapon, you may be suspected as a hacker. Strong Points Like every other weapon, the M16A3 does have its strong points. When the user is not spraying or running around, the M16A3 is surprisingly accurate. The accuracy level of this gun is actually so high, it almost has the same long-range efficiency as high-accuracy assault rifles such as the FAMAS (e.g.: From the silo stairs in Snow Valley this gun can reach the opposite hill on Alpha's respawn). As such, one can pick off headshots from medium to medium-long range with relative ease. In addition, the recoil is set in a specific way that results in many unexpected headshots for the player, especially at close range where headshots are basically frequent. Although the recoil isn't low enough for automatic fire at medium to long range, tap firing is still very easy as the recoil goes right back down enabling the player to shoot again quickly. Although not entirely nessecery, it is highly recommended to attach a scope. Eventually though, the M16A3's lack of efficiency becomes frustrating, driving one to rent a superior weapon. Headshots are extremely important in this situation, and excellent marksmanship is required to use this weapon to its full potential. A popular method used by players is bringing the M16A3 into battle in their backpacks, in the place of an alternate primary weapon. Doing so allows one to swap the M16A3 for a better weapon that is laying on the ground, usually at the scene of someone's death. It is recommended that one should be very cautious when doing this, especially if the weapon is near enemy territory, or even in an open area. Since the player will be facing the ground during the process, they will be very vulnerable to rushers and snipers. Burst Mode can be extremely useful in nearly any circumstance. Not only does this decrease the pause time between each bursts, but it also allows the player to quickly start firing automatically when the fight gets intense. Variants The M16A3 has many variants. The most prominent ones are the default upgrade versions, all of which feature a reskin and minor statistical differences. 'M16A3 Professional Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Command Sergeant Major III is reached, the only difference of the Professional is its slightly faster draw rate and the reskin. The stock and barrel is recoloured with white feathers on a blue and black background, with a white base coat and a blue line cutting through the middle of the magazine. Although it is not official, many players found some effective upgrades while using the weapon, like slightly decreased spread and recoil (which could be possible, considering it has been noticed in other weapons like SCAR-L Trispear). 'M16A3 Veteran' Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Captain III is reached, the Veteran comes with built in ACOG TA3 scope as well as a reskin. Like the rest of the Veteran items, it is recolored with a brown, black, and white reskin on the stock and barrel, a white serpent on the stock, and a white line running down middle the magazine. The M16A3 Veteran has a decreased reload time. 'M16A3 Elite' Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Colonel III is achieved, the Elite comes with a built in ACOG TA3 scope as well as a reskin. Like the rest of the Elite items, it features a tiger stripe pattern in various shades of brown and green on the stock and the barrel, a white tiger head on the stock, as well as a tanned stripe running down the magazine. Additional differences between it and the normal M16A3 are a higher portability and improved firepower, also it is likely to keep the fast draw rate of the Professional as well as the reduced reload time in the Veteran. There is a possible chance that there is a slightly greater rate of fire. 'M16A3 Champion' This is the ultimate honor awarded to the most diligent player in all of Combat Arms. Upon reaching the rank of General of the Army, this mysterious weapon will be sent to their inbox. This will probably be their trademark support weapon, as only one player is allowed to have the rank at one time (although it is a mystery as to whether the player loses this gun when superseded by another as the General of the Army.) Like the rest of the Champion items, it features a distinct red tint throughout the gun, skull logo on the rifle stock, a vertical red stripe on the magazine, and what appears to be an ACOG TA3 scope on the rail. The Chinese characters "死神" (pinyin: Sǐshén, meaning "God of Death", and "Death" as the literal meaning) are stamped onto the magwell. Additional differences between it and the normal M16A3 is that it has all the improvements of the Professional, Veteran, and Elite, as well as having improved firepower. Currently only Greatfullded, -Route22-, SQUiDDiAM0ND,and -TT_DigitaL has reached the required rank to obtain this weapon. Media M16 Champion.jpg|The M16A3 Champion. M16.jpg|The M16A3 in the Ghost Town map. M16 Reload.jpg|The M16A3 reloading. M16P-Reload.jpg|The M16A3 Professional reloading, in Waverider. File:M16A3 Veteran.jpg|M16A3 Veteran with attached S3 Suppressor Category:Assault Rifles Category:Default Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Default Upgrade Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Items Category:Burst Fire